The present invention relates to a switching system for turning on/off a plurality of loads, and more particularly, to a switching system which can control a corresponding load by means of manipulating a manual switch and a remote control switch, and optionally turn on/off any load among a plurality of loads via a telephone line even though a user is at distant places beyond the remote control of loads.
Generally, there has been used a manual switch for manual manipulation or a remote control switch with a remote controller for connecting and disconnecting a power source being supplied to lamp appliances indoors. However, a conventional switching system has a drawback that users always operate manual switches in their original places.
To solve the above problem, technique which can optionally perform a switching operation with regard to a power source of loads set up in a plurality of chambers blocked off from each other and warn against a state of emergency, is disclosed in Korean patent application entitled xe2x80x9cSwitching systemxe2x80x9d filed on Feb. 16, 1995 by the same applicant. The present disclosure is based on the technique that the plurality of loads can be turned on/off easily using a manual switch and a remote control switch without directly manipulating a corresponding switch. However, in the case where a user is at distant places beyond the remote control of loads with a remote controller, the turning on/off state of loads can not be confirmed and turning-ON/OFF of the corresponding load is out of control.
Taking account into this point, the above-mentioned reference can control the turning-ON/OFF of loads by manipulating buttons on user""s telephone set only when a receiving unit is connected to a remote controller, and a password assigned to the receiving unit is identical with a received number. However, there is a drawback that switching control can not be performed with regard to a corresponding load, under condition of the receiving unit not being connected to the remote controller during user""s absence.
Therefore, to solve the above problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switching system which can control a corresponding load by means of manipulating a manual switch and a remote control switch, confirm a turning on/off state of a plurality of loads as voice via a telephone line at distant places beyond the remote control of loads, and optionally turn on/off any load via automatic answer by manipulating buttons on user""s telephone set.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a switching system for switching a power source being supplied to a plurality of loads, the switching system comprising:
at least two or more units, each including a switching portion composed of switches for applying a control signal to control the plurality of loads, a control signal generator individually electrically connected to each switch, for operating according to the control signal applied from any switch, and a display unit for displaying a control state of the loads;
unit transmission/receiving means for transmitting and receiving the control signal of the individual unit;
means for supplying and cutting off the power source to a desired load according to the output signal of the control signal generator in the unit; and
a telephone line connector for receiving an input command applied via a telephone line, outputting a predetermined load control response signal, in response to the input command by an allowed subscriber, so that the control signal generator of the unit can turn on/off a corresponding load, and converting information regarding the turning-ON/OFF state or turning-ON/OFF control operation of the corresponding load into a voice signal to then transmit the converted signal to the subscriber.